Evanescence Collection
by XxSweet-NightmarexX
Summary: A collection of Evanescence songfics. I'll write these little by little when I'm bored. I swear, all Evanescence songs fit the Twilight series. They all take part at different times, so I'll let you know when each happens.
1. You Hold My Heart

Okay, just a quick songfic I came up with like five minutes ago. It involves my favorite Evanescence song, Lithium. I love Evanescence to death, but I don't own Lithium or the characters in this fic. So yeah, my very first song fic. I hope you like it! Oh, it's also my first Twilight fic, and most of my Twilight fics will be song fics.

* * *

Bella trudged into her house, wishing it were about half a year ago. Wishing _he _were here. He had once described her as his brand of heroin, but Bella was positive it was the other way around. He held her heart, and without him it was gone.

_**Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside,**_

_**Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without,**_

_**Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow, oh.**_

_**But God, I want to let it go.**_

Bella hurried to her room. She was finding it hard to breathe again. It was like _he _had been her life support, and without him she would die. She hurried into her room, but outside a marvelous sunset drew her to the window. She wanted the familiar cold, granite statue to keep her company. She remembered how he had once compared twilight to the ending of a chapter in ones life, and the beginning of a darker chapter.

_**Come to bed don't make me sleep alone,**_

_**Couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show!**_

_**Never wanted it to be so cold,**_

_**Just didn't drink enough to say you love me.**_

Bella felt tears touch her eyes. One fell down her cheek, and there was no one to catch it. She collapsed onto her head, trying to breathe properly.

"Where have you gone?" She whispered.

_**I can't hold onto me,**_

_**Wonder what's wrong with me**_

_**Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside,**_

_**Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without**_

_**Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.**_

_**Oh!**_

The tears flowed freely now, with no comfort for Bella, and no one to stem the flow. The pain she felt was untouched by any others she had felt. The sun sank out of sight in the window, but the sky was still pink. She didn't want to be like this, she wanted to go on with life. But she could never forget…

_**Don't want to let it lay me down this time,**_

_**Drown thy will to fly,**_

_**Here in the darkness I know myself,**_

_**Can't break free until I let it go!**_

_**Let me go!**_

Bella wished she could get on with life, accept he would never come back, but it was hopeless. Her despair would be the death of her. And Edward still held her in his spell…

But really, was it his fault I had fallen so easily? No. It was all Bella's, she knew. She blamed herself for her pain.

_**Darling, I forgive you after all,**_

_**Anything is better than to be alone!**_

_**And in the act I guess I had to fall,**_

_**Always find my place among the ashes.**_

Bella should have known not to fall for him so easily. But it had been inevitable. She would always be clumsy Bella, always getting herself hurt. She ran to the window and flung it wide, and wailed to the darkening purple sky.

"Where are you Edward?" She screamed. "Why aren't you with me?"

_**I can't hold onto me,**_

_**Wonder what's wrong with me.**_

_**Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside,**_

_**Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without,**_

_**Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.**_

Bella slumped onto the windowsill, the tears coming with her screams of unendurable pain. No doctor could help her, no healing procedure could help now. As she screamed her grief to the pitch black sky, only one thought was in her head.

_**I want to let it go…**_


	2. Friends Forgotten

I wrote this when I first read New Moon: Special Edition with the first chapter of Eclipse. So if some things sound weird, it's because I hadn't read Eclipse yet. I had assumed that Bella would cave and agree to Edward's terms, and turns out I was right. Anyways, read, comment, and enjoy. Centered is the song, Missing, by Evanescence, I don't own Twilight, and the italics in the story itself is the note Jacob sent to Bella at the begining of Eclipse. For some reason won't show strike through, so use your imagination to put it in the note where it's supposed to be.

* * *

Bella was sitting in her room, brooding over the note Jacob had sent her not long ago. _Dear Bella,__I don't know why you're making Charlie carry notes to Billy like we're in second grade - if I wanted to talk to you I would answer the-_ Bella wished he could get over it, but Jake was stubborn. If he didn't want to, he wasn't going to. Her bed was laden with suitcases. She'd be leaving today. She wasn't coming back.  
"Are you ready to go?" Edward asked from directly behind her, wrapping his arms around her. She jumped, taken by surprise, but turned and buried her head in his chest.

_**Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"**_

She knew Jacob couldn't miss her that much, because he wasn't even trying to get in contact with her, wasn't trying to talk to her. It was like he didn't care any more. She had confided all of this in Edward, of course, but he just didn't understand. Well, she knew one person from her old life wouldn't miss her when she was gone. _You made the choice here, okay? You can't have it both ways, when_

_**You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?**_

"Why do you care what he thinks?" Edward asked the same thing that had been bugging him for a long time. Bella shook her head.  
"You wouldn't understand…" She choked out.  
"I think I would." Edward said quietly, wiping a tear from her cheek. Bella shook her head, remembering the note again. _What part of 'mortal enemies' is too complicated for you to-_

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?**_

"He was my best friend, Edward. And now he won't even talk to me!" Bella wished Jacob would just make an effort for her, but he just stayed in La Push, not answering the phone, not talking to her, not making contact in any way at all.  
"You have better friends than him," Edward tried to sooth her, but Bella just sobbed into his chest. He would never understand. He hated Jacob because of what he was. Never even tried to get to know him. Just like Jake had done with Edward. _Look, I know I'm being a jerk, but there's just no way around…_

_**Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"**_

"He won't miss me." She whispered. "He could care less now." But she knew that wasn't true. Jake just couldn't be around her…because of Edward. The very person that was standing solidly by her side in her time of need instead of hiding from her_We can't be friends when you're spending all your time with a bunch of__  
_  
_**Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?**_

But yet, she couldn't help but wonder…did he care? They had been best friends, but the very mention of vampires, and he had left her. It was like he didn't care about her feelings for Edward and her friendship with the Cullens. If he was going to be like that…maybe she didn't want to hang out with him after all._It just makes it worse when I think about you too much, so don't write anymore_

_**And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...**_

She wanted to have Jake as her friend again, but she wanted to keep Edward. She wasn't about to give up her love for her friend. When it came right down to it, Edward meant more to her. She pulled the note out of her pocket. It was crumpled, sure, but the words were still there. The last bit wasn't scratched out. _Yeah, I miss you, too. A lot. Doesn't change anything. Sorry._ She scrunched it up in her fist, and threw it in the trash.

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?**_

Bella wiped the tears from her eyes. Then Edward was next to her.  
"Ready to go?" He asked. She nodded. He already had her things. Everyone thought she was going to college. Well, almost everyone. Edward knew about the wedding ring hidden as a necklace around Bella's neck. The Cullens knew what was really going to happen. And then there was her former best friend.  
_Jacob._


End file.
